Rikuo, Confronting Gyūki (chapter)
Summary Rikuo ask Gyūki once again why he was trying to kill him and ask him what his reason was for his illogical move. Rikuo then says that he was so prudent to that he's known to move "at snail's pace", and ask him if Kyūso was also under his lead. Gyūki ask Rikuo if he defeated Gozumaru, which Gyūki ask Rikuo if his aide was killed or was it his school friend, and ask him if that was the trigger to change in his night form. Gyūki then ask him when it happened and wonders only when the night fell or at his own will. Gyūki then says that he's the one asking the questions and if he feels like it he would take Rikuo's head off, which he puts his blade to Rikuo's neck, which shocked Rikuo. Gyūki ask Rikuo is he could answer his question which he must answer one clearly, if he's not satisfied of his answers he will slice his ears and the lop of his arms. Rikuo then tells Gyūki that he isn't the only one who can make heads fell off if he likes to. Gyūki then ask his question saying when the day comes which makes Rikuo's form change back to normal. Rikuo responds saying that he might. Gyūki then ask Rikuo of he will forget everything about being a Yōkai, which he ask him again if Rikuo can change his form at own will. Gyūki then repeats saying does the "you" here now has any memories of the daytime "you", which Gyūki thinks that Rikuo might be two separated peoples. Rikuo tells Gyūki that he knowns a lot about it and says that he really interest him that much. Gyūki almost cutting Rikuo's neck which make him mad saying that he must answer the question. Rikuo sees several yōkai, which he also sees Gagoze and believes that the others are illusions. Gagoze ask Rikuo what was it when he was killed by him 4 years ago. Hebidayuthen starts to ask Rikuo if he can truly inherit the Nura Clan. Kyūso then ask Rikuo that after the second died, the clan became weaker, which he says that there is no longer order in their world and ask if he can fix it. Gyūki then tells Rikuo that without the Hyakki Yakō aside him that is all what he got. Then Gyūki says that the supreme commander was wrong and ask Rikuo if the blood that he inherit has been rotten. Rikuo then uses "Ougi Meikyō Shisui" to make the three vanish telling Gyūki not to underestimate him and then says that he will answer his question. Rikuo then says that his "will" won't change not since his blood awakened him. He says that he will become the third and will stand above all of them. Meanwhile the Tengu are after Gozumaru and looking for him at the mountains. The battle between Rikuo and Gyūki has been started which Rikuo ask Gyūki what he's going to do after his death. Gyūki simply answers that he also will die. Category:Chapters